


That time of the year

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, Iwasweetie is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Shuu and his good twin go christmas shopping





	That time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> anyway this was meant to be an xmas card thing i sent out to some friends and now that they've all got it i can post it here for everyone's enjoyment

“What do you think, Shuu?”

Shuu sighs as he looks up to Sweet Shuu, who’s holding two scarves in front of him. One of them is red plaid, while the other one is red with stripes.

“...what? They look almost exactly the same.”

“But which one do you think is better?”

“I don’t know, like, just choose one,” Shuu sighs as he turns back to reading his magazine, “I’m sure he’ll like it either way.”

Frankly, at this point, Shuu just… wants to leave. He’s been sitting here for at least three hours now, and he’s not really buying anything. They’ve gone to a bookstore earlier because Sweet Shuu wanted to pick out some Christmas cards – he couldn’t decide if he couldn’t choose between the card sets, and Shuu did try to tell him to get all of them so each person gets a different card, but Sweet Shuu didn’t like the idea, for some reason. 

Anyway, while Sweet Shuu was really, really struggling to choose, Shuu decided to look around the shop for books that he could maybe give to people, sort of as a… subliminal message. 

He got Ryouta a book on being confident; 

For Ryuuji, a parenting book; 

For Hitori, a cookbook, because he couldn’t think of anything else – Hitori’s a pretty simple guy; 

For Nageki, a guide to meditation;

For Kazuaki, a book on how to beat depression;

For Yuuya, a book documenting spies in the Second World War. 

 

“Would you like a gift receipt, sir?”

“No.”

He’s not going to give them that choice. He very specifically picked out all the books for them, after all. 

And he got all that done within an hour. As the cashier was ringing him up Sweet Shuu has narrowed it down to three sets, and decided to get them all. 

 

Then they went to the department store. 

Shuu quietly regrets not ditching Sweet Shuu to go to the cafe or something – Sweet  Shuu told him it wouldn’t take long, but he severely underestimated what that meant. He did try to walk around the store, looking around for things for himself–

Still, Sweet Shuu is… taking way too long. So far he’s only settled on getting Ryouta a knife, because Ryouta apparently loves cooking, and well, everyone needs a knife, right?

“Why didn’t you get Hitori, like, baking pans or something?”

“His scarf is really falling apart, Shuu! I’m going to get him a nicer one.”

Shuu still doubts Hitori would wear it, cause the last time he heard, Nageki bought it, so it probably means a lot to him. 

“Will you hurry up,” Shuu sighs, “I want to go home and take a nap.”

“But I’m gonna take even longer if you don’t help me make decisions, you know?”

Shuu sighs, “At least you’re aware of that.”

“Come on, Shuu! Which one should I get?”

“I don’t know, but pretty much everything Hitori owns is striped, don’t you think?”

Sweet Shuu sighs and stares at the plaid scarf he’s holding. 

“I guess I’ll get him this one.”

“Fucking finally.”

“Now what do you think we should get Kawara-sensei?”

“I don’t know, just get him chocolate or something.”

“No, wait, the other day he told me he wants a new Hawaiian shirt!” Sweet Shuu said – “What color do you think would look good on him?”

“Red.”

“You always get him red things,” Sweet Shuu said, “What do you think of light blue?”

“You know everything that you see as light blue is actually green, right?”

“Yeah, but don’t you think green looks good on him?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Well, anyway, I’m gonna go look for one,” Sweet Shuu said as he walks away. 

“Please hurry up.”

“Oh, come on, Shuu, it’s not like we get to go shopping together everyday!”

“Fine,” Shuu said – “Should I get you coffee?”

“Oh, wait, yes please!” Sweet Shuu replied – “Is there a Starbucks here? Can you get me a Pink Drink?”

“I don’t know,” Shuu sighs, “Is that what it’s called? It’s ridiculous.”

“But it’s really good! It’s like, strawberries and milk!”

“I’ll see if they have it available,” Shuu sighs, “Be right back.”

  
  
  


Well, of course this is the perfect opportunity for Shuu to get out and entertain himself for a bit before continuing to wait for Sweet Shuu to be done, however long it’s going to take. 

Maybe he should just go home and nap, come back in two hours. Sweet Shuu will probably look for him, but then he’d call Shuu, and he can always make up an excuse. He’s said that he was dragged into being a Mall Santa – which is absolutely ridiculous, because… why would anyone hire him? 

Sweet Shuu’s too nice to ever question it anyway. Hell, he won’t even be mad that Shuu ‘forgot’ to get his pink drink or whatever.  

Oh, that store over there is giving out tea samples. Maybe he can throw in an extra gift for Hitori…

“Iwamine-sensei?”

Shuu quickly turns around to the voice calling him. Was someone really calling him? Out here in the mall?

Oh, it’s Yuuya. What’s he doing here?

It is kind of strange to see him outside of school, but it’s… kind of nice, maybe?

“Didn’t expect to see you here, Iwamine-sensei,” he said, glancing at the bag Shuu’s holding – “Any early Christmas presents for me?”

“You only have to wait a couple days.”

Yuuya smiles, “I suppose.”

“What about you?” Shuu asks – “You got me my presents?”

“Of course I did,” Yuuya replied – “I’ll tell you what it is if you tell me what mine is.”

“I can wait, then.”

Yuuya smiles, “Are you here alone?”

“My good twin is somewhere in JC Birdy,” Shuu replied, “And you?”

“I’m waiting for someone, I guess.”

Shuu nods, “I see.”

“I don’t mind keeping you company, I mean,” Yuuya said – “I’m sure my friend will call once he gets here.”

“Sure,” Shuu said, “Might as well kill some time with you before I go back to the store.”

  
  


“Shuu?”

Sweet Shuu sighs as he comes back to where Shuu was sitting for the third time, and he’s still not there – it’s been almost an hour now. He’s holding two Hawaiian shirts – one with a palm tree pattern, the other with a flower pattern – obviously he needs a second opinion here, but it’s… not available.

“Aww, he left me again.”


End file.
